


Those Left Behind

by Dreann



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Minor Jane Foster/Thor, POV Darcy Lewis, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreann/pseuds/Dreann
Summary: Darcy Lewis had watched her best friend turn to ash, and there was no coming back from that. She didn't believe so at least, but if anyone could possibly help, it was Thor. With Jane's ashes in a tupperware container, Darcy travels to find Thor and help with the post War world, picking up a certain blue skinned man on the way. Update: technical issues have been fixed!





	Those Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing DarcyxLoki, and I'm not sure it will be great, but I'm trying! Find my Tumblr at Fanficfinagler. Edit: Most issues have been fixed!

    Darcy was fucked. Deeply, thoroughly _fucked_ , and not in the kind of way that ended in an earth shattering orgasm. The man, if he in fact was a man at all, had blue skin with lines etched deeply into it. His black hair reached his shoulders, and his eyes where red and black, trained on her.

  
    "Tell me, where is my brother?" His voice was melodic but rough, a stark contrast to his appearance. Darcy tried to speak, but found for the first time in her life, she was speachless. Her shaky legs finally gave way and she landed roughly, the Tubberware holding Jane dropping to the ground. It had been two days since Jane had turned to ash, and Darcy was on her way to take Thor Janes ashes in a desperate attempt to help Jane, even if the only thing she could do was give the good doctors true love the last of what remained of her. Stopping to refuel before she reached the abandoned warehouse that Thor had assured her she would be picked up at was a necessity, one that Darcy regretted as soon as she had turned from the gas pump to see the man leaning against her car.

  
    She could feel her heart speed up, and her breath become shallow. She knew she was panicking but was helpless. He must be one of the ones who invaded, who had caused half of the universe to turn to ash. Thor had said that the children of Thanos where in fact blue, and that they did their fathers bidding.  
   

   

    "Breathe mortal. I am not going to harm you, you have information that I find valuable. Truly, seeing your people on their knees before me is always gratifying, as is your trembling with fear. However, none of that will help me locate my brother. Where is he?" When Darcy started hyperventilating in response, Papa Smurf stepped forward and cupped his hands around her face. "Be calm."

  
    The wave of relaxation that swept over her was immediate, her heart rate and breath slowing down soon after. Stepping back with a satisfied nod, the man inquired again where his brother was. Darcy looked him up and down before replying with a confused "In Smurf Village with the rest of your kin? Oh, or are you one of the Blue People of Kentucky?"

  
    The man, or what ever he was, frowned and crouched in front of her. "Mortal, I do not know what you speak or, nor do I have the time for it. Tell me," Cold fingers grasped Darcys chin "Where is Thor? Do not make me ask again, or I will not be so pleasant."

  
    "Why the shit balls would you need to know where Thor is?" Many words could describe Darcy, but eloquent was not one of them. Darcy felt her chest tighten again and grimaced. "I need my inhaler!" The words where out of her mouth before she could think of them, and she shoved her hand in her pocket to retrieve what she needed.

  
    Pulling out a taser, Darcy swiftly electrocuted the fourth member of the Blue Man Group that was crouching in front of her. "You and your overgrown grape of a father can go jump off a cliff. Fuck you and Fuck Thanos!" Her heart lept to her throat when the alien growled and grasped the metal that had embedded into his chest, plucking it out with ease while his eyes seemed to glow a brighter red. Blue lips pulled back to reveal sharp white teeth, and a maniacal smile quickly formed.

  
    "How very brave of you, and how very foolish." He grabbed her wrist and applied pressure, rubbing the bones together "But I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, and I do not tolerate foolishness. However, I will not kill you due to your bravery. I attempted to arrived at Dr. Fosters location, and it would seem that I miscalculated. It's in your very best interest to tell me where Thor is now."

  
    Darcy slipped her hand into her other pocket and pulled out her inhaler.

**Author's Note:**

> The blue people of Kentucky are real guys, look it up. Also I'm the mom of an 8 month old who is all encompassing, so updates may be ireggular.


End file.
